


palindrome

by SuperStellar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: "in girum imus nocte et consumimur igni"we go in a circle at night and are consumed by fire
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	palindrome

**Author's Note:**

> Happy palindrome day! It is 2020-02-02, the 33rd day of the year, with 333 days left to go. 
> 
> I wanted to write something using _palindrome_ as a prompt, so now there's... whatever this is. I have 2442 words and that's probably the best I can offer here. It's palindromic numbers all over the place! I'm not especially happy with this fic, but hey, we put our crappy work on the internet so people can learn from our mistakes, right?

It was snowing outside, but the room was warm.

Raihan luxuriated in the feeling of silk on his bare skin. There was no sound except the crackling of the fireplace, a cheery flame lighting the room. He was lying in the bed, relaxed but ready to pounce, like a cat waiting for its prey.

The door opened. He grinned. Leon was usually late due to his penchant for getting lost, but the picture Raihan sent probably encouraged him to take a more direct route. It was nothing too explicit, but Leon did love Raihan’s arse, and with silk sheets covering all the important parts, it would drive him crazy.

Raihan observed him with lidded eyes, watching as he approached the bed and took in the sight before him. Leon swallowed when he finally got a good look at the dragon tamer. He was propped up by a multitude of pillows, without a stitch of clothing. A silk sheet was draped over his crotch, but Leon could see Raihan's cock underneath – how could he not when Raihan was languidly stroking himself over the silk, a smirk on his face because he knew exactly what he was doing to Leon?

“How was work today?”

Leon shook his head to clear his mind. “The usual. I think we have a great thing going; more and more people are coming to the Battle Tower. I think it might bolster tourism to Galar, too.”

“Hmm, that’s good.” Raihan used a finger to circle the tip of his penis, letting his pre-cum stain the sheet. Leon made a strangled sound. “Are you going to come to bed?”

As if he was waiting for permission, Leon started to climb onto the mattress, unbuttoning his tailcoat as he went. Raihan loved the new outfit – much less ridiculous than running around in a cape covered in sponsor logos, though he did miss those tights – but it looked much better on his floor. Leon had the coat off by the time he reached Raihan and pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle and soft, a quiet start to their evening. Raihan helped Leon out of his shirt while Leon undid his pants. Really, there was too much clothing involved.

Finally, Leon was as naked as Raihan, but without a conveniently placed silk sheet. Raihan ran his hands along that big, well-muscled chest, giving one nipple a light pinch. “Glad to see you could join me.” He noted that Leon was half hard already. Good.

Leon laughed softly. “After that picture you sent me, I could barely finish the document I was working on.” He ran a hand down Raihan's side. “You’re a terrible boyfriend, you know, such a distraction.”

“I do what I can.”

Raihan pulled Leon down for another kiss, this one more demanding. He nibbled Leon's lower lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. With a moan, Leon opened up and let Raihan’s tongue in. Their tongues danced, and they broke apart only when they had to breathe.

“Do you know what I was thinking about when I saw that picture?”

Raihan smirked. “I have a few ideas, but do tell.”

“How about I show you instead,” Leon said with a laugh. He rolled Raihan over onto his stomach while shoving a pillow under him, with no resistance from the other man. Leon ran his hands down Raihan's back, caressing the strong muscles, until he reached his arse. Placing both hands on those perfect globes, he spread Raihan's cheeks wide open to reveal the small hole. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

Raihan chuckled into the pillows. “And you’re a sap. I thought you were going to show me something?”

“So impatient. And I thought _I_ was the one who was all hot and bothered.” Leon leaned down and let a small breath flit over the tight ring of muscle.

“Well, _someone_ took too long at work.” Raihan cut himself off with a groan when Leon licked his entrance. “Leon!” Raihan felt the smirk on his arse.

Leon continued, using his tongue to tease Raihan. He pressed kisses all over, flicking his tongue over the expanse of skin. Raihan was lost in the sensations, moaning whenever Leon ran his tongue across his pucker, whining when it left, gasping when he prodded into his hole. He thrust absent-mindedly, wanting more friction on his cock, but wanting more from Leon's talented tongue as well. He was thankful for the pillow Leon had so thoughtfully put under him – he didn’t think he’d be able to hold himself up much longer.

“Leon…” Raihan moaned again. Turning around to look at his boyfriend, he said, “Leon, come up here.”

Leon stopped and chuckled. “Was that too much for you?”

Raihan snorted as he flipped onto his back. “You wish. I have a better idea.” He glanced significantly at Leon's penis, now fully erect. “Bring that up here.”

Not one to argue with Raihan's bedroom ideas, Leon did just that. He rotated himself into position, his cock dangling tantalizingly in front of Raihan's mouth, while Raihan’s was ready for him to devour. Leon didn’t need to be told what to do in this situation.

Neither did Raihan, for that matter. They had been together for ages; they barely needed words anymore. They’d danced around each other for a while in their youth, but eventually they’d fallen into bed with each other and then in love. Leon, the sap, would say they fell in love first. Raihan would never admit it, because Leon didn’t need to win yet _another_ thing in life, but he was probably right.

Raihan didn’t waste any time. He took the head of Leon's dick into his mouth and _sucked_ , causing the other man to groan. Leon was leisurely licking Raihan's perineum and testicles, as if continuing from earlier, but Raihan had awakened the competitive spirit in him. He travelled up Raihan's cock with kisses and then licked up the length of it. Raihan shuddered.

They continued this back and forth of sucking and licking and struggling to hold back their hips. The only sounds in the room were the wetness of their mouths, moans that slipped through, and the merry crackling of the fire. The pleasure threatened to overwhelm Raihan, and Leon seemed to have noticed. He sucked on Raihan’s cock with more intensity and put a hand at the base, stroking in time with his mouth. His other hand moved to Raihan's arse, slipping a finger shallowly into the wet hole.

Raihan couldn’t help but buck his hips and lose concentration, pulling off briefly with a moan. Leon had been sinking further and further onto his penis until almost his whole length was in Leon’s mouth, practically down his throat. Not one to lose that easily, he pulled Leon closer and pressed the flat of his tongue to Leon’s slit. Leon let out a surprised gasp.

When Leon reached the base of his cock, Raihan knew he was too close. He groaned when Leon pulled his head all the way back up, his penis barely in Leon's mouth anymore, before sinking all the way back to the root. Leon repeated the motion a few more times, driving Raihan crazy with the sensations, and he came with a shout. Leon kept sucking through Raihan’s orgasm, lapping up every last drop.

Panting from his release, Raihan fell back onto all the pillows. Leon’s cock was still in his face, practically, throbbing with need. He pushed himself up again to press a gentle kiss to it.

“Raihan…” Leon breathed out shakily. “Do you think you’re ready for me?”

“I’m always ready for you.” Raihan moved his legs out of the way so Leon could turn around once more. Caging him with his arms, Leon kissed Raihan sloppily, letting Raihan taste himself on Leon's mouth. A hand snaked its way to the bedside dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube. Leon pulled away to slick his fingers up, and Raihan gave him lopsided grin. “I hope you’re ready for me to fuck you too, after.”

Leon laughed as he pressed a finger into Raihan, eliciting a gasp. “Let’s see how tired you are when I’m done with you.”

Raihan rolled his eyes. “Always so confident. By the time _I’m_ done with you, you won’t be able to walk.”

Instead of responding, Leon kissed Raihan again while inserting a second finger. He was going faster than he usually did, but they both knew he could take it. Plus, Raihan was already so wet and loose from Leon’s earlier ministrations. He sucked on Leon's tongue and nibbled at his lips. Leon found Raihan’s prostate as they kissed, Raihan’s hips canting into his hand. By the time they broke apart, Leon had put in a third finger.

Raihan moaned. “Leon, please, just put your cock in me already.” Even though he had just come, Raihan was quickly becoming hard again.

“Well, if you’re asking so nicely…” Leon slipped his fingers out and grabbed the lube, this time to slick up his dick. He hooked Raihan’s legs around his neck as he pressed the tip to Raihan’s entrance. Ever so slowly, he pushed his way in.

“More, Leon, I can take it, just give me the whole thing!”

Leon still pushed in slowly – it felt like he was going millimetre by millimetre. Raihan cried out in frustration and he tried to push himself onto Leon’s cock, but was held back by strong arms. If Leon didn’t look like such a wreck, Raihan would’ve been insulted; at least this way he knew Leon also was affected. His boyfriend simply had extraordinary self-control. Raihan, however, needed Leon in him yesterday.

Finally, _finally,_ Leon had sheathed himself completely in his lover. Raihan choked out a sob, feeling so full. Leon began to move, thrusting shallowly, slowly. He growled.

Leon chuckled, though it was strained. “So impatient, Raihan.” Leon didn’t hold himself back any longer, though. It was like a switch was flipped – he started pumping into Raihan with enough vigour that the headboard slammed against the wall. It was a good thing that wall led to the outside and they weren’t disturbing any neighbours.

Raihan couldn’t help but cry out as Leon's cock slammed into him. He chanted Leon's name with each thrust, and soon, Leon was spilling into him with a slightly aborted groan. He folded onto Raihan, breathing heavily.

Raihan smirked. “So. I still have enough energy if you do.”

Leon shot him a glare, but there was no heat behind it. He sighed. “I’m no match for you, am I?”

“It’s certainly one thing I can always beat you in. But I don’t see you complaining.” Raihan pressed a kiss to Leon's forehead. “Let me up?”

Leon rolled over onto his back, giving Raihan all the space he needed.

Raihan laughed and rolled Leon back into his stomach. Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his fingers, running one around Leon’s tight hole. “Ready?” Leon simply bucked his hips back, as if he was trying to impale himself. Raihan snorted. “And I’m the impatient one.” The other man whined into his pillow and Raihan laughed again.

He gently probed a finger into Leon’s hole, searching for his prostate. They had done this so many times, he could probably find it in his sleep, but he liked to keep Leon in suspense. He kissed Leon’s back as he slowly thrust his finger, grazing Leon’s prostate. A second one joined the first, then a third, as he worked Leon open. Leon groaned and then turned around, begging Raihan for a kiss with no words. Raihan obliged.

Once he determined that Leon was ready, he poured some lube onto his cock, rubbing it over his shaft. He pulled Leon up onto his knees and started to sink into Leon’s warm body. He shuddered as he moved, loving the feeling of being buried in his boyfriend, and he pressed some more kisses to Leon’s back, moving a hand up to tweak a nipple.

Leon moaned into his pillow, and it only encouraged Raihan further. With a grin, Raihan nipped lightly at Leon’s neck as he wrapped a hand around Leon’s penis, now hard again. He squeezed as soon as he had sunk to the hilt, a breath escaping him. “You’re amazing, Leon.”

He got a chuckle in response. “Of course I am. I _am_ the former champion after all.”

Raihan laughed. “And now you’re a current champion in bed.” He gave a sharp thrust, relishing in the way Leon gasped and writhed as he does so. Then he set a gentle pace, stroking in time with his thrusts. He wanted to work Leon up, have him begging for release.

It didn’t take too long. Raihan knew how to get Leon right where he wanted him. They'd been together for so long that Raihan could probably bring Leon to his climax inside of 5 minutes – but where was the fun in that? Sure, sometimes it was useful for quickies in the locker room, or perhaps Leon’s office, but now, when they had all the time in the world... Raihan used his abilities to bring Leon right to the brink and kept him there.

“Raihan,” Leon whined, “why are you like this?”

“Payback.”

Leon whined again and pushed his arse back for something _more_ , but Raihan held him down. Raihan chuckled as he started interspersing hard, sharp thrusts with his slow, gentle rocking – the variable nature was like training a gambler, creating an addiction. He knew Leon loved this. And it was perfect for keeping him right at the edge of orgasm.

Soon, though, Raihan felt himself reach that edge again. He tightened his grip on Leon’s cock, squeezing a groan out of the other man. “Should we come together?” Leon let out a strangled sound, which Raihan assumed meant, _yes please._

With a grin, Raihan started pounding into Leon, pushing them both over the edge. He came with a shout, pumping himself jerkily into Leon, who followed shortly after, his cum painting the silk sheets. Leon panted, completely wrung out, as he struggled to stay out of the mess he just made.

“Shower?” Raihan asked.

“Shower.” Leon replied. “But you might need to help keep me upright.”

Raihan laughed. “And I guess I’m in charge of changing the sheets too?”

“Of course! This is your fault after all.”

With a groan, Raihan pushed himself up and off the bed, and extended a hand to his lover. “Let’s get cleaned up first.”

“Warning you now, I can’t do another round in the shower.” Leon chastised as he took Raihan’s hand.

Raihan pouted. “You’re no fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> The palindromic Latin riddle _"in girum imus nocte et consumimur igni"_ ("we go in a circle at night and are consumed by fire") describes the behavior of moths. (Thanks Wikipedia.)


End file.
